kingdom_hearts_worlds_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Ability List
This page is a reference page for all abilities present on the wiki. Abilities * Guard ''Defend against the strongest attack that your opponent would normally land on you next turn. Tier 2 Attack. * ''Upper Slash Hit an enemy into the air, causing them to be ''Knocked Up. Tier 2 Attack. * ''Dodge Roll On your opponent's next turn, you gain 25% more Speed. Tier 3 Ability. * Aerial Recovery If you are effected by the Knocked Up condition, you can use this ability to negate the effects. Tier 3 Ability, does not use up any of that turn's Combo. * MP Rage When hit in battle, there is a 10% chance that you will regain 1 MP. * Defender While HP is below 25%, your Defense is increased by 25%. * Horizontal Slash ''Only usable on a ''Knocked Up ''enemy. A Tier 3 Attack that ignores 10% resistance. * ''Retaliating Slash ''Can only use if an enemy hits you with a Tier 3 or higher attack. Strike back, dealing the same amount of damage dealt +10%. Tier 3 Attack. * ''Flash Step ''Quickly dashes toward an enemy, hitting them with a precision strike that ignores Damage Resistance. Tier 2 Attack. * ''Guard Break ''A finishing move that ignores the enemy's armor. Finisher. * ''Explosions ''A circle of explosive energy balls spin around you, dealing damage based on your Magic power. Finisher. * ''Aerial Sweep ''Only usable on a ''Knocked Up ''enemy. A Tier 3 Attack that deals 10% more damage against ''Knocked Up ''targets. * ''Aerial Finish ''Only usable on a ''Knocked Up ''enemy. Release a strong aerial combo to an airborne enemy. Finisher. * ''Magnet Splash Only usable while ''Knocked Up. Spin in circles as you create a giant magnetic force above you that pulls in all enemies and explodes, dealing damage equal to your Magic power. Enemies hit are Knocked Up. Finisher. * ''Counterguard ''After successfully using ''Guard ''you unleash a counter attack that deals damage as if you had used a basic attack. * ''Combo Plus ''Increases the user's Maximum Combo by 1. Stacks with other ''Combo Plus ''abilities. * ''Berserk Charge ''Increases the user's Strength by 25 when MP is regenerating. Finishers are unavailable during this time. * ''Lucky Lucky ''Increases the drop rate of synthesis items by 10%. This effect stacks with other ''Lucky Lucky ''abilities equipped by the entire party. * ''Fire Boost ''Increases damage dealt with Fire-based spells by 10%. This effect stacks with other ''Fire Boost ''abilities. * ''Blizzard Boost Increases damage dealt with Blizzard-based spells by 10%. This effect stacks with other ''Blizzard Boost abilities. * ''Thunder Boost ''Increases damage dealt with Thunder-based spells by 10%. This effect stacks with other ''Thunder Boost ''abilities. * ''MP Haste ''Increases the recharge rate of MP by +1. * ''MP Hastera ''Increases the recharge rate of MP by +2. * ''MP Hastega ''Increases the recharge rate of MP by +3. * ''Damage Control ''Damage dealt to you while below 10% of your Maximum HP is halved. * ''Second Chance ''If you would normally die do to an attack that would deal more than 10% of your Maximum HP, you instead survive with 1 HP. In sparring matches, this is instead 2 HP. Spells * ''Fire Shoot a ball of flame at a target. Tier 1 Magic. * ''Fira ''Shoot a large ball of flame at a target. Tier 2 Magic. * ''Firaga ''Shoot a series of balls of flame at a target. Tier 3 Magic. * ''Firaja ''Release an onslaught of large, flaming orbs at a target. Tier 4 Magic. * ''Blizzard ''Shoot a volley of ice at a target. Tier 1 Magic. * ''Blizzara ''Shoot a large volley of ice at a target. Tier 2 Magic. * ''Blizzaga ''Shoot a giant cone of ice at a target. Tier 3 Magic. * ''Blizzaja ''Release a massive blast of the coldest ice at a target. Tier 4 Magic. * ''Thunder ''Call down a bolt of lightning against all enemies. Tier 1 Magic. * ''Thundara ''Call down larger bolts of lightning against all enemies. Tier 2 Magic. * ''Thundaga ''Call forth a lightning barrage on all enemies. Tier 3 Magic. * ''Thundaja ''Summon a fierce lightning storm that damages all enemies. Tier 4 Magic.